Midnight Cravings
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: While waiting for her fiance' to come home, Tina decides to have a little snack to keep her occupied. But Seth Rollins on the other hand, has another idea in mind for his sweet tooth, especially for her. A one shot for Ms. It ReignsJustice-619


**This surprise one shot is for my amazing incredible friend and writer, It Reigns Justice 619. Check out her stories too, I promise you won't regret it. **

**Anyway darling, I had this idea and thought of you :) **

**Enjoy**

**...**

"I can't wait to see you again, even if it will only be for one day."

Tina pouted as she was lying down in the master bed, talking to her fiance', Mr. Money in The Bank, Seth Rollins. He was the top Superstar in the WWE after aligning himself with the Authority and winning the Money In The Bank briefcase. It sucked to her, since she loved the Shield all together, but she loved her fiance' and supported him even more. She was so proud of the hard work he has done getting to the WWE and she wouldn't ask him to change anything about it.

"I can't wait to see you too gorgeous. Just resting at this hotel. I have to do Smack down tomorrow night and then we'll have some time together." His deep voice soothing her.

"I just wish I could see you now." She sighed. She knew she was being a little selfish but she couldn't help it. She loved being around this man. He knew how to make her forget about everything else and it would be just them. She would love to run her hands through his two toned hair, looking into his chocolate orbs, playing with his beard, which tickled on her skin, and his hard abs and muscles which got really sweaty whenever he came home from a Cross-Fit facility.

The feeling was mutual, as Seth sighed as well. "I know beautiful. But we'll see each other soon. In the meantime, I want you to get some sleep alright? I have to be back on the road in a few hours and I'll call to check on you."

"Ok then." She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you, Mr. Money In The Bank."

He chuckled deeply. "I love you too, gorgeous."

And the call ended with a soft click as Tina set her phone down on the nightstand.

She decided to try and get some sleep, dreaming of her body next to his, especially when his calloused hands were touching her skin, sending shivers down her body, making her feel like putty inside.

Over an hour though, as much as she has tried, she couldn't sleep. She had a sweet tooth and so she decided to go to the kitchen and get herself some ice cream and see if there were other items that would pertain to her cravings.

She went to the kitchen and opened the freezer and found herself a small pint container of her favorite ice cream; Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. She was also in the mood for some fruit and she decided to get that special bowl of fruit she didn't finish yesterday. It was consisted of sliced strawberries, mangos, pineapples, peaches, raspberries and a few blueberries with some watermelon.

She grabbed her spoon from the sink and she dug right into the creamy texture of the ice cream as it hit her taste buds, loving the cold flavor protruding her tongue. She took a few mango slices as she sucked on them, biting into them.

However, while she was snacking on her treats, she didn't know that Seth had arrived home sooner than she expected. He wanted to surprise her. It was true that he had to do Smackdown later today but he also hated sleeping alone without his gorgeous queen. So he decided to drive all the way home back to Davenport, just to see her, not giving a damn how tired he was.

He quietly entered the house as he set his bags down. As he was about to go upstairs to sleep next to his girl, he saw a figure in the kitchen and knew it was her.

It was then he saw her, having her special midnight snackings, as he saw the way she would lick the back of her spoon with the ice cream with that skilled tongue of hers. That tongue would drive his cock insane.

He groaned quietly as he saw the way she would suck the pineapple juices off her fingers. He felt his cock quickly harden in his skinny jeans and he had an evil grin on his face. He went into the guest bathroom and he changed right into his gear. The gear she loved on him and that would drive her insane.

At the same time, Tina decided to take a few more scoops of her ice cream, finishing up the last of the strawberry. She licked her lips of the sweet juices of the savory produce, deciding to head back to bed.

But it was a different story when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waistline.

"Going so soon, gorgeous.." She heard a familiar rich voice, and his warm breath breathing into her hair.

She looked up, her eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Se-Seth.." She gasped. "I didn't think you would be home tonight.."

"I had decided that I wanted to come see you." He whispered, nibbling on her right ear. "I couldn't sleep..and from the looks of it, neither could you."

His eyes trailed over to the red babydoll dress she was wearing, with all her curves fitting in the right places and with the v neck of the thin negligee she was wearing, showing off her ample bosom.

"God, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with this woman.." He thought to himself, lucky to have her.

Tina was still floored as she looked at him closely; He was wearing his tight black leather pants, with his boots, shirtless, his two toned hair down his shoulders and he was wearing his leather gloves. She couldn't help but whimper at the sight.

"See something you like.." He asked teasingly, his eyebrow raised.

"I could ask you the same question.." She took a small watermelon slice and slid it up and down between the valley of her breasts before sucking it into her mouth.

Seth grabbed her fingers as he sucked on them, one by one. He decided to take his time as he continued sucking on her middle finger. Tina could feel her sex throbbing with desire and lust, wanting this man to fuck her already.

But leave it to Seth to be a tease..and a complete asshole when he slid her finger out of his mouth.

He kneaded her breasts in her hand as he licked up the drop the watermelon juices had left between her breasts and up to her neck. He went up to her ear, pushing back her wavy silky blonde hair.

"You're a little cock tease, you know that.." He whispered.

"Only for you.." She boldly grabbed his cock through his leather pants. "Fuck me Seth.."

He sucked her earlobe between his teeth, pulling on it as she tightened her hand on his cock. He took her hand away, the tip of his tongue lightly teasing her. "Not just yet. You're going to have to work for it."

He pulled back, grinning as he pulled out a silk scarf. "Close your eyes, beautiful."

Tina pouted but did what he said as she closed her eyes and he wrapped the scarf around her eyes. He made sure it was on tightly as he went to her lips, kissing her passionately, his tongue dominating hers as he fisted his hands in her hair, grunting in her mouth, loving how responsive she was, how soft her moans was as she grabbed onto his hair.

He pulled back, not wanting to rush this moment just yet. He had to leave again tomorrow and he wanted to give his lady something to remember when he was gone for the day.

"Stay there." He commanded.

Tina knew from that tone was that his dominant side was taking over. She shivered deliciously, anticipating what he was planning to do next. She didn't move from her stool as she could hear Seth moving around a few minutes.

Seth had pulled out a few slices of chocolate creme cake, a few sliced bananas and even a glass of wine for her, some white wine, since it was much sweeter.

He also had something else to which he had behind his back but he wouldn't use that until later..unless she begged for it.

He started spoiling her; He would feed her small slices of the creamy chocolate dessert, her lips slowly sliding off the fork, loving the rich flavor on her taste buds.

He fed her another slice, and then he would feed her the slices of banana, as she would moan softly.

"Mmmm.." She licked her soft lips.

"Sexy.." He whispered.

He fed her a ripe cherry as her tongue would play with it, making his cock almost burst a hole inside his leather pants. if that had happened, he would have no idea how to explain that to Sandra, the seamstress.

Tina slowly took the cherry as she plopped it in her mouth. Seth watched her for a few minutes as she took it out of her mouth as Seth quietly gasped, seeing that she tied a knot with the cherry stem using her tongue.

"You think its funny teasing me like that, beautiful.." He growled.

It was then that Tina felt a light buzzing and let out a throaty moan, yelping for a few minutes, realizing that Seth had a vibrator in his hand.

But what she didn't know was that out of all the sex toys she had, Seth had chosen her favorite; The Rabbit.

She whimpered as he would slowly rub it around her nipples, making her throw her head back slowly. He held the vibrator in one hand but used the other to pull the straps of her babydoll down, his lips going right to her nipple, sucking on the right one, biting on it as she whimpered, pushing his head further on her nipple, needing more as his tongue would caress it, flick over the hardening bud.

He repeated the same action with her nipple, using his free hand to pinch her wet nipple from his open mouthed kisses. He took this opportunity to rub the tip of the vibrator all over her wet nipples.

"Seth please.." She bit her lip.

"Stand up." He told her.

She stood up on shaky legs but he bent her over on the counter, her nipples pressing onto the marble counter as he bent down behind her, pushing the rest of her babydoll dress up. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and he grinned, knowing how she was making this much more easy for him.

He wasted no time as his tongue was diving right into her pink folds, making her hold onto the counter for dear life, as if she was hanging on a cliff, trying not to fall.

Seth's tongue was exploring every crevice, every inch of her walls, his index finger manipulating her hardened clit, hearing the cries coming from her mouth, as she would slowly rock herself on his face, trying to ride his tongue as he ate her out from behind.

Seth pulled one glove off his right hand as he sucked on his index finger, pushing it inside of her to collect the juices on his tongue. She grunted in pleasure, loving the way the friction of his beard tickled between her soft thighs as he would use his hands to explore her body; Kneading the flesh of her ass and his tongue working non stop to lap up her wet mound, loving the savory taste of the woman he's was in love with.

After wetting up his finger, he worked to find the small rosebud of her asshole. He inserted his tongue inside her asshole, making her shriek softly.

She could never get use to that and that's why she loved it when Seth was at her back door.

He worked his tongue feverishly inside her asshole, her nails digging onto the kitchen counter. It was then she felt his finger trespassing inside of her, while also his tongue still licking up her flavors.

She was shaking, on the verge of an orgasm as she could feel her heart pounding, her whole body feeling as though it was going to collapse.

She needed to cum and she needed to cum, NOW.

Seth sucked hard on her clit, his finger slowly playing inside her hole. She screamed for dear life, not caring how she sounded or who could hear her.

"Seth, fuck me please!" She was practically on the verge of sobbing.

Seth chuckled. "Not yet sweetheart. But I'll give you a substitute for the moment."

She moaned loudly as she felt the vibrator going into her pussy in one swoop. He stood up, holding her hips up as he started to fuck her with the vibrator.

"Yes baby, I want to hear you screaming for me like that." He whispered. "I want everyone to know whose the one that can make you feel like this, Tina."

"Oh god!" She cried out. "Seth!"

He worked the vibrator in a steady pace, wanting to hit tease her everywhere except her gspot. He would save that for his cock. He wanted to be inside of her when they both came.

"Keep thrusting baby..don't stop please.." She gasped, trying to control her breathing. But it was to no avail as Seth worked the vibrator inside of her faster, her walls tightening up around her. Tina even smiled, knowing it was her rabbit vibrator. This man knew her more than she knew herself.

He pressed a button on the vibrator, as the strong vibrations from the little ears were immediately hitting her clit, as he was multitasking ; Fucking her asshole with his finger while fucking her with the vibrator was enough to make her lose it.

And she was indeed losing it; She found herself screaming and moaning his name, as she had balled her fists up, her body exploding as Seth pushed another finger inside of her, still fucking her asshole.

He was far from done with her, even though her orgasm was strong.

When Tina thought it was over, she didn't even see Seth unzip his leather pants as he lined his cock up to her wet opening and shoved himself inside of her, as she screamed from his intrusion. Her pussy was already soaked and sensitive from her previous explosive orgasm. Seth just wasn't through with her yet as he started snapping his hips into place, holding her in his strong arms as he fucked her, his thrusts hitting home inside of her. He always loved being inside of her, how tight she was.

She was perfect to him. His fiance' Tina, was everything he wanted in a woman.

He fucked her harder, their skins slapping against each other as she pushed back on his thrusts. He even took off her blindfold so she could look back at him, his eyes dark with lust and laced with love, as he kneaded her breasts in his hands, flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

She tossed her head back, her body feeling as though she wouldn't make it. Seth went deeper and harder with his thrusts.

He could feel she was having another orgasm and he wanted it to be better than the first.

"That's it baby. Cum for me. Come on, Tina." He encouraged her, hitting her sweet spot over and over again, as she could feel him hitting her g-spot.

"Fuck! Seth!" She screamed loudly as her walls tightened around his shaft, making them both cry out together, her walls milking his cock for all it was worth as he helped to ride out her 2nd orgasm.

"Shit!" He continued to thrust harder, pushing inside of her deeply as he started to spurt his seed inside of her, his white seed, filling her up as it was leaking from her hole, filled with his cum.

She felt as though she couldn't move, because if she did, she would have some trouble standing.

Seth told her to stay there as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, discarding them on the floor as he picked up his queen, taking her upstairs to their bedroom. They would clean up downstairs a little later as they saw it was going on 5 o clock in the morning.

Their breathing was still shallow, but mostly Tina's as Seth could hear her snoring softly onto his chest, as she could hear his heartbeat.

He kissed the palm of her hand and the top of her head, brushing the strands of hair from her face.

"Good night gorgeous. Love you." He told her.

In that moment, their cravings were indeed satisfied for that night.

* * *

><p><span><strong> *Giggles quietly, blushing at what I've done* Well now umm..there you have it hehe<strong>

**REVIEW**


End file.
